


Sleep Talker

by 15Razora_thegirlwonder007



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, fem!superboy - Freeform, male!miss martian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Razora_thegirlwonder007/pseuds/15Razora_thegirlwonder007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbent supermartian kiss fic that i wrote back in 2012. Kinda crappy writing, but at the time i was really proud of myself. Criticism is welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talker

The tower was silent, the iron white halls empty. The vastness of space seemed to swallow any sound. Cleo stared out the window of the green room, watching the earth bellow. No one was at the tower except for herself, and Matthew but he was somewhere in one of the lounge rooms. Feeling bored, Cleo decided to find him and see if there was anything to do. Walking through the empty satellite was strange as her foot steps echoed alone, instead of the usual voices and other sounds that would accompany it. Arriving at the lounge room, Cleo looked around for Matthew, only to find him fast asleep on the sofa. She was about to leave to find something else to do, when she herd him whisper her name. 'What?' she thought. Cleo walked over and looked at Matthew's sleeping form. He was her best friend, he had been since they were 5, and she knew he often talked in his sleep. But why would he be dreaming about her? Cleo thought about the way Matthew had been acting lately. He had been blushing a lot more than usual, and acting kinda nervous when ever they were alone together. All the signs of a crush, but . . . 'On me?!' Cleo looked down at Matthew, studying him. He actually looked unbearably perfect, with one arm behind his head, and the other on his stomach. His head was slightly turned to the side, so that his jade colored face caught the light just so. Cleo sat down next to him, thinking how cute Matthew actually was, once you looked at him right. She smiled, and bent down kissing him gently on the lips. Getting up, Cleo went to the kitchen to get something to eat . . . Cleo was looking at a comic book, when Matthew walked into the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. He yawned stretching, so that his shirt came up showing his ivy colored stomach. Cleo watched him out of the corner of her eye, noticing that he was still half asleep. Matthew pulled 2 apples out of the fridge, biting into one and offering her the other one. "Have a good nap?" she asked him as she bit into the fruit. "Yeah. What are you reading?" he rubbed his eyes, and rested his chin on her shoulder, as he sat down next to her. She smiled "One of Raz's comic books. They're actually pretty cool. So have any sweet dreams sand man?" Cleo ruffled his hair, not minding how his cheek was brushing hers from resting his head on her shoulder, or how his breath smelled like green apple candy. "Yes actually. Why?" Matthew made a face. It was all Cleo could do to keep from busting a gut laughing. "Dude, you talk in your sleep." She snorted, biting her lip to not laugh at his expression. "Of all the . . ." Matthew's cheeks were brighter than his apple. "So you know?" he lifted his head off her shoulder and looked down at his shoes. "Yeah. And you know what?" Cleo got up and put her arms around him. "What?" She could hear his heart speed up. "I don't mind." she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Matthew looked up at her with the expression of a puppy with a new toy. A smile lit up his face. "You know what I was dreaming about?" he stood up so that he was looking down at her, and put his arms around her waist. Cleo smiled up at him "No, what?" he pulled her closer to him "This" Matthew put his mouth against hers, kissing her firmly, but lovingly. He leaned back against the wall, pulling her up to kiss her better. Cleo could feel his hands pressing on her back, pulling her off the ground. Then Matthew surprised her by breaking the kiss and sweeping her up off her feet. He carried her into the lounge, and set her down on the sofa. Cleo looked up at him, raising an eyebrow at the boldness of his actions. He kissed her again, harder this time, and lay on top of her. Cleo felt his weight on her body. He tasted like green apple and cherry jolly ranchers, which where his favorite candies. Matthew moved his attention to her neck, gently caressing it with his lips. Cleo lay her head back, giving him easier access, and closed her eyes relaxing as he tenderly worked. Cleo let out a soft moan when he got to one particular spot near her shoulder. Seeing her reaction, Matthew stopped there, firmly kissing her soft spot, making her writhe with pleasure. Cleo bit her lip to hold back the cry that was threatening to escape her throat, feeling her heart pound on her ribs. 'Oh god, he's doing that on purpose' she thought, as yet another cry of delight escaped her mouth. Matthew sucked on her soft spot, getting another moan out of her. He gently stroked her flat stomach, making her tremble. After 13 years, Matthew new all of her weak points, and he was using all of them to keep in control. Cleo couldn't fight back, he knew just how to hold her down, where she was softest, and where to kiss her. She had never lost control over a situation, but now Cleo couldn't get control. She was to weak from Matthew kissing her soft spot. Finally, he moved off her and took a breather. Cleo was out of breath, and exhausted. Matthew leaned back on the sofa, closing his eyes, and grinned. Cleo glared at him "You. Are. A. Bastard." she sat up, redoing her ponytail. Matthew smirked "It was nothing. We're best friends, remember?" She gave him a sinister smile "Yeah. And that's a 2 way street, pal." His eyes widened, and she pounced. Suddenly She was on top of him, kissing him on the mouth, hard. Matthew opened his mouth, feeling her tongue on his, and tasting the sweetness that filled his mouth. He felt her hands slip under his shirt, her fingers raking down his stomach. A moan slipped out, and he closed his eyes, knowing that he had lost all control. Cleo moved off his mouth, and began to work on his neck, heading strait for his soft spot. Matthew balled his hands, as she lifted one hand to his head, caressing the side of his face. 'Ok,that was uncalled for.' he thought biting down another cry of pleasure. Moving her hand back to his chest, Cleo stroked his iron stomach, causing him to cry out in delight. Matthew couldn't hold them back any more, so he let out a cry. "Stop! Oh god, Stop!" he cried, feeling an unbearable rush of pleasure when she hit his soft spot. He tried to push her, but she pinned him down, sucking on the soft spot. Matthew writhed with delight, his heart hammering in his chest. He moaned, helpless to defend himself from her loving touch. It seem that she had no intention of stopping any time soon, so allhe could do was cry out and moan, which was her goal. To his relief, Cleo finally stopped, sitting on him, and letting him gasp for air. "Geeze, I bet I could hear your heart from Nebraska." Matthew glared at her, making a pouty face "I hate you." She smirked, and laid down next to him, placing one hand on his chest. "No you don't." Matthew sighed, putting an arm around her and hugging her close. Soon the two were fast asleep, much to Raz's delight. Whipping out her phone she snapped a pic of the two, and sent it to Sadie and Evan. "Now we just have to get those two to stop bickering and snog already" she muttered to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost didn't include that last bit with Raz, but she's too important to me sooo . . .  
> Any questions concerning the characters are welcome. They've both evolved from mere genderbends and developed into their own characters since this fic was written so i might write something about where and who they are now later on. As for Sadie and Evan . . . I haven't thought about them in a looong time.


End file.
